themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Look at Me Now (Chris Brown song)
"Look at Me Now" is a song by American singer (and occasional rapper) Chris Brown, featuring American rappers Lil Wayne and Busta Rhymes, released as the second single from Brown's fourth studio album F.A.M.E. on February 1, 2011. Lyrics I don't see how you can hate from outside of the club You can't even get in Ha ha ha, Leggo Yellow model chick Yellow bottle sipping Yellow Lamborghini Yellow top missing Yeah, yeah That shit look like a toupee I get what you get in ten years, in two days Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J If you get what I get, what would you say? She wax it all off, Mister Miyagi And them suicide doors, Hari Kari Look at me now, look at me now Oh, I'm getting paper Look at me now Oh, look at me now Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker Lil nigga bigger than gorilla 'Cause I'm killing every nigga that try to be on my shit Better cuff your chick if I want her, I can get her And she accidentally slip and fall on my dick Oops I said on my dick I ain't really mean to say on my dick But since we talking about my dick All of you haters say hi to it I'm done Ayo Breezy Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling When your doing that thing over there homie Let's go! 'Cause I feel like I'm running And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop 'Cause you know I gotta win everyday day, day, go! See they don't really wanna pop me Just know that you never flop me And I know that I can be a little cocky You ain't never gonna stop me Every time I come a nigga gotta set it, Then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it Then I gotta blow, And then I gotta shudder any little thing that nigga think he be doing 'Cause it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna dadadada Then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything a badaboom a badabing I gotta do a lot of things, to make it clearer to a couple niggas That I'm always winning and I gotta get it again, and again, and again And I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul A nigga better call a ref, and everybody knows my style And niggas know I'm the the best when it come to doing this And I be banging on my chest, And I bang in the east, and I'm banging in the west And I come to give you more and I will never give you less You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press Do you really wanna know what's next? Let's go See the way we on and we all up in the race and you know We gotta go, don't try to keep up with the pace We struggling and hustling and sending it and getting it And always gotta take it to another place Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it And I gotta cut all through his traffic Just to be at the top of the throne Better know I gotta have it, have it Look at me now, look at me now Oh, I'm getting paper Look at me now Oh, look at me now Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how y'all doin'? I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the three stooges I don't eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution Got a bitch that play in movies in my Jacuzzi, pussy juicy I never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with an elevator You niggas ain't eatin', fuck it, tell a waiter Marley said, "Shoot 'em", and I said, "Okay" If you wanted bullshit then I'm like ole I don't care what you say, so don't even speak Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil That's word to my flag, and my flag red I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind, from the bottom I climb You ain't hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying What's poppin' Slime? Nothin' five, and if they trippin' fuck 'em five I ain't got no time to shuck and jive, these niggas as sweet as pumpkin pie Ciroc and Sprite on a private flight, bitch I been tight Since guiding light, and my pockets white, and my diamonds white And my mommas nice and my daddy's dead You fagots scared 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while I was like fuck trial I puts it down I'm so Young Money, if you got eyes look at me now, bitch Look at me now, look at me now Oh, I'm getting paper Look at me now Oh, look at me now Yeah, I'm fresher than a motherfucker Okay, okay Is that right? I'm fresher than a motherfucker Link *http://song.urbanmusicdaily.co/?link=audiorok.com/9l5mhebfh769 *http://zippyshare.lt/644-chris-brown-look-at-me-now-ft-lil-wayne-busta-rhymes.html Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:F.A.M.E. Tracks Category:Songs Featuring Lil Wayne Category:Songs Featuring Busta Rhymes Category:Chris Brown Songs Category:Chris Brown Singles